CowBOT
by Ryu D. Rex
Summary: Konoha, sebuah kota kecil di Amerika Utara. Konoha adalah kota kecil yang melahirkan banyak Koboi dan Sheriff yang sangat hebat. Kini, ditahun 2070, tepatnya 100 tahun setelah didirikannya kota kecil ini, mampukah para Koboi mempertahankan ke-eksisannya di dunia yang saat ini dikuasai oleh teknologi, ilmuan, dan robot? Warning! : Inside!


**[Konoha, North America.]**

Konoha, sebuah kota kecil di Amerika Utara. Dulunya, tempat ini didirikan oleh seorang Koboi sangat terkenal saat masa jayanya. Dialah Hashirama Senju. Menurut cerita dari mulut ke mulut, Hashirama berhasil menangkap pembunuh presiden Amerika yang ke-35, John Fitzgerald Kennedy a.k.a JFK.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, John F. Kennedy dibunuh saat dalam perjalanan menuju Dallas, Texas pada hari Jumat, 22 November 1963. Dia tewas saat masih didalam mobilnya. Menurut penyelidikan dan bukti yang ada, John F. Kennedy tewas tertembak dan pelakunya masih menjadi misteri. Setelah 5 tahun setelah kejadian tersebut, tepatnya pada tahun 1968, Hashirama Senju, seorang _Sheriff_ asal Amerika Utara berhasil membekuk sang pejahat bernama Madara Uchiha. Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, Polisi Amerika mengkonfirmasi 100% bahwa Madara Uchiha adalah pembunuh presiden Amerika yang ke-35 itu.

Tahun 1970, Hashirama melakukan perjalanan dan sampai kesebuah kota kecil di tengah gurun pasir. Kota ini hanya berisi warga biasa dan beberapa penjahat. Tak butuh waktu lama, Hashirama berhasil menguasai kota tersebut, menjadi pemimpin pertama dari kota barunya yang ia namakan…

_**Konoha City**_

**CowBot  
**_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Western, Adventure, Sci-Fi.**_

_**Warning : Cowboy!Naru, Sheriff!Naru, Alternate Universe (AU), Western!Style.**_

_**Rate : (T semi M for Blodded Scene)**_

_**Summary : Konoha, sebuah kota kecil di Amerika Utara. Kota yang didirikan seorang Sheriff bernama Hashirama Senju ini adalah kota kecil yang melahirkan banyak Koboi dan Sheriff yang sangat hebat. Kini, ditahun 2070, tepatnya 100 tahun setelah didirikannya kota kecil ini, mampukah para Koboi mempertahankan ke-eksisannya di dunia yang saat ini dikuasai oleh teknologi, ilmuan, dan robot?**_

"YeeHaw!" – Human Talk.  
'_Criminal!_' – Inner Talk.

"**You're Welcome.**" – Robot/Tech Talk  
**[Konoha, North America.] **– City/Place Name.

**[Konoha Desert, Konoha City.]**

Di sebuah gurun diselatan kota Konoha, terdapat seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menunggangi kuda menuju kota Konoha. Dilihat dari pakaian dan lencana bintang emas yang dipakai didadanya, sudah dapat dipastikan, dia seorang Sheriff.

Dia memakai kemeja oranye kotak-kotak yang dibalut dengan rompi coklat yang tak dikancing. Sepatu Boot khas yang biasa dipakai para Cowboy dengan warna coklat dan ring duri dibagian belakang. Pria tersebut memakai jeans standar berwarna biru dan sebuah kain merah kotak-kotak yang dipakai dilehernya. Dibagian kiri dan kanan jeans-nya, terdapat sarung pistol yang diisi dua pistol yang tampaknya berbahan dasar emas dan perak. Pria tersebut juga memakai topi khas para koboi untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya. Ya! Dialah Naruto Uzumaki Sheriff terkuat di Konoha.

**Naruto POV.**

Halo semua! Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah seorang Sheriff dari kota yang sangat kusayangi, Konoha City. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku adalah Sheriff terkuat di Konoha dan Amerika untuk saat ini. Konoha City dulunya didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju. Dialah Walikota/Mayor pertama kota ini. Sekarang, Konoha City dipimpin oleh generasi tuan Hashirama yang ke-6, dia adalah ayahku, Minato Uzumaki.

Yah, memang Konoha City dipimpin oleh generasi tuan Hashirama secara turun-temurun. Yang pertama, tentu saja tuan Hashirama. Yang kedua, adalah anak kandung tuan Hashirama, Tobirama Senju. Yang Ketiga adik kandung tuan Tobirama, Hiruzen Senju. Yang keempat, Anak tuan Hiruzen, Mayor perempuan pertama, Tsunade Senju. Nona Tsunade menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Dan Uzumaki. Dari hasil pernikahan mereka, lahirlah Mayor Konoha City yang kelima, kakekku, atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Jiraiya Uzumaki. Dan yang keenam, tentu saja anak dari kakek Jiraiya, ayahku, Minato Uzumaki. Dan yah, Kata Ayah, akulah generasi yang ketujuh! Hehehe.

Kakekku masih hidup sampai saat ini. Dialah yang melatihku untuk menjadi seorang Sheriff. Ayahku sempat menentang hal ini, namun, kakekku meyakinkan ayahku bahwa dia melihat bakat untuk menjadi seorang Sheriff. Akhirnya, dengan segala bujuk rayu, kakekku berhasil meyakinkan ayahku bahwa aku mampu menanggung beban untuk menjadi seorang Sheriff. Untuk ibuku? Dia sih setuju-setuju saja dengan apapun yang ku lakukan asalkan itu positif.

Oh! Soal ibuku, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Namanya adalah Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Ibuku bertemu ayahku saat mereka masih kecil. Ibuku menyukai banyak hal dan juga tidak menyukai banyak hal. Tetapi hal yang paling tidak disukainya adalah _pervert_. Dia paling tak suka dengan ke -pervert-an Ayah dan Kakekku.

Ya! Ayahku adalah seorang pervert. Katanya, ke-pervert-an ayahku itu berasal dari kakekku. Memang kakekku itu adalah seorang pervert kelas kakap. Dia adalah penulis novel porno 18+ paling terkenal seantero Amerika, Make Out. Novel Make Out kini telah mencapai edisi ketiganya, ketiga edisi tersebut adalah, Make Out Paradise, Make Out Violence, dan yang terbaru Make Out Tactics.

Nah, soal apa yang aku sukai dan tidak aku sukai, aku menyukai ramen. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai makanan asal jepang itu? Sepuluh tahun lalu, seorang pria dan anaknya, Teuchi dan Ayame yang berasal dari jepang, membuka sebuah bar di Konoha City. Bar yang dinamai _Ichiraku Bar_ yang terletak di Konoha City tersebut memiliki banyak minuman dan makanan. Suatu hari, aku mencoba ramen yang ada di bar itu. Tak butuh basa-basi, aku langsung menyukai makanan asal jepang itu. Bahkan, aku menyuruh ibuku untuk meminta resepnya dari paman Teuchi dan mempelajarinya.

Apa yang tidak aku sukai? Langsung saja aku tekankan. Aku membenci Teknologi Canggih (_High Tech_), terutama Robot. Kenapa, tanpa manusia sadari, teknologi telah berhasil menguasai dunia dan mengontrol manusia. Tapi, Konoha City cukup beruntung, karena Konoha City sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan perkembangan teknologi yang sangat pesat tersebut.

Kenapa Konoha City tak terpengaruh dengan perkembangan teknologi? Itu karena kota kami ini sangat menjunjung tinggi perkataan dari Mayor pertama, tuan Hashirama.

"Teknologi diciptakan oleh Manusia dan Manusia diciptakan oleh Tuhan! Manusia tidak boleh dikendalikan oleh teknologi. Teknologi, secara cepat atau lambat, akan menguasai dunia! Dan Konoha City, harus dapat bertahan dari serangan teknologi yang berusaha menguasai manusia!"

Begitulah perkataan dari tuan Hashirama. Dan perkataannya terbukti! Teknologi sudah mulai menguasai dunia! Penduduk Konoha City hanya mampu bersyukur karena kota kecil mereka tidak masuk daerah kekuasaan teknologi.

Memang, tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau Konoha City juga menggunakan teknologi. Komputer, Handphone, memang dapat ditemukan disini, walau sederhana. Namun, sesuai dengan perkataan tuan Hashirama, kami yang mengendalikan teknologi. Dan kami tak akan membiarkan teknologi mengendalikan kami!

**Naruto POV'**

**TBC**

**A/N : Yo Minna! Saya Bawa Fic Baru Nih! :D Saya Tiba-Tiba Mendapat Ide Baru Dikepala. Daripada Ilang, Mending Langsung Dipake! Di Fic Ini, Saya Memakai Dua Genre Yang Paling Jarang Dipake (Menurut Saya) Yap! Western Dan Sci-Fi! Bagaimana Menurut Kalian? Keren?**

**Jangan Lupa!**

REVIEW!


End file.
